Fluorescent lamps are commonly installed with an additional device to regulate the voltage and current provided to the fluorescent lamp. This device, known as a ballast, can be designed to provide the proper starting voltage to establish an arc between two electrodes of the fluorescent lamp. Additionally, the ballast can designed to provide a controlled voltage to limit the amount of current to the fluorescent lamp during operation thereof. The starting and operating voltages provided by the ballast to power the fluorescent lamp can depend on, for example, the length and/or diameter of the fluorescent lamp. Accordingly, a fluorescent lamp may contain a ballast particularly designed to provide the proper starting and operating voltages.
Fluorescent lamps are gradually being replaced by light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in many applications. LEDs have many advantages over traditional fluorescent lamps in that they have, for example, longer operational life, reduced power consumption, greater durability and increased design flexibility.
Accordingly, LED replacement lamps have been developed that retrofit fluorescent lamp fixtures using existing ballasts. These LED replacements commonly contain electrical circuitry for power conversion that may not be, for example, universally compatible with any type of ballast found in existing fixtures.